The number of communication services that are offered to users is constantly increasing. New services are being introduced introducing different demands on resources and capabilities of the communication systems. Also, the number of different devices that can be used for communication sessions and in conjunction with different services also constantly increases. Some of today's mobile telephones are a combination of a good quality camera, a mobile telephone and a relatively powerful computer. This is just a common example of the rapid technological development of today. In this simple but illustrative example, it is not obvious of the mobile phone is a camera which is equipped with communication capabilities, a mobile telephone with a camera or a handheld computer with communication capabilities and a camera. This rapid technological development is continuously ongoing. Further, many communication services span over many different devices. The features of the very same service may differ depending on which device that is being used. As a very simple example, a voice call can be provided using GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) or 3G (Third generation). These two services are based on different technologies but must be able to interact automatically and without user intervention. A user wanting to make a telephone call with his mobile telephone need not know if the person he is calling is using GSM or 3G, it is handled by the systems.
In the future, it is assumed that even more devices will become part communication sessions, both for private and for professional purposes. It is also assumed that the future will present even more modalities that can convey wither communication information or other attributes on order to experience remote contexts.
In view of the rapid technology development, the future is likely to present a great increase in amount of communication options that users will be able to make use of. This indicates that the users will need some kind of assistance in order to select what type of device that is suitable for accepting an incoming invitation to join a communication session. A user may also need some kind of assistance in order to select what type of device that is capable of being used in the type session or communication that a remote party, or originating party, whishes to engage in.
It is expected that much more complex communication environments will be provided in the future, especially compared to today's limited set of communication modalities and communication devices.